The Summer I Returned
by thecautionarytale
Summary: Belly returns from Spain and her world is changed. She does't know what to say to Jeremiah anymore. He's just so different. And then there's Conrad who sent her letters all year, and as soon as she gets back, he doesn't know what to say to her. Can things ever be the same? Will the families ever become close again? Or did Belly ruin that? Find out in The Summer I Returned
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first SITP fanfic. I read them all in two days and they were AMAZING. Partially the reason I love them so much is because the characters in the book can all relate to my life. I have a real life Cam, a real life Jeremiah, a real life Conrad. It's crazy. **

Chapter 1

I was getting fed up with the people I was sitting with on the plane. I mean, sure I was flying coach. I was expecting a terrible flight, but not this bad. There was that gross five year old behind me, kicking my seat, and the fat guy on my left that kept snoring. There was only one thing stopping me from going crazy on them. Conrad.

The first letter I got from him, I was a little surprised. Surprised he took the time to write to me, and surprised he sounded like the old Conrad. For the first couple letters, I told myself he was just pure trouble. He was going to break my heart again. But there was this one letter that I just had to write back. The Christmas letter.

I remember the day I got that letter because I was planning on going to a party with some of my Spain friends, but when I read the letter, I decided to stay home. I wanted to write back to him as soon as possible. I remember sitting in my dorm, pen and paper, with so many things I could tell him. I could tell him all about Benito and how he was my gay Spanish guy friend and nothing had ever happened between us. I could tell him all the funny things that happened in Spain. I could tell him about my sour patch kids expedition. But I didn't know what- rather how to say it. So I sent back my short reply.

The letters kept me going. I had them in my backpack I had carried onto the plane in an envelope, along with Junior Mint, the half eaten bag of sour patch kids Conrad had sent me, and Susannah's letter. I remember the day I my mom gave the letter to me, back when Jeremiah and I were engaged. Since then I had kept it close to me at all times.

Jeremiah and I had come to mutual agreement that getting married at that age was just crazy. We broke off the engagement and tried to go back to dating again afterwards, but it just wasn't the same. He never looked at me the same, he didn't joke around as much. We had lost our spark, with no way to get it back. So we broke up.

That year I broke up with Jeremiah I asked my professor about studying abroad and in a matter of days I was on a plane to Spain to start a new life. Or so I thought. No matter how many times I tried to forget my past life, Conrad's letters and memories of Jeremiah and Susannah, long distance calls from Steven, and care packages from mom always found their way to me. And I knew it'd be impossible to start new again.

That didn't mean I couldn't make any new friends. Anika had come to Spain with me actually, but didn't fly home with me because she had a boyfriend in Spain she wanted to spend the summer with. I had asked Taylor if she wanted to study abroad with me but she just told me "I'm more of a Paris kinda girl, don't ya think?" and I left her behind. I had met a couple new friends, mostly boys, but none fo them gave me the time of day.

I remember one boy, Diego, tried to send me a love letter before was good at Spanish. I had miss translated it so I thought it said "You remind me of rotten eggs" and I got mad at him. Finally Anika pointed out that it actually said "You remind me of lovely flowers" and by the time I tried to fix things between us, it was too late. It seemed to always work that way. Whenever I tried to fix something, it was always too late.

So now, after my sophmore year of college, I was headed home to see the family. And mostly Conrad. Definatley Conrad.

The plane lurched forward, the wheels hitting the pavement, knocking me out of my daze. I poked the fat man a couple times so he'd wake up and move so I could leave. When he finally did wake up, he woke up with an exclamation of something like "Bacon!"

I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the plane, through the tunnel and to the baggage claim. I picked up my bag and continued outside. The first thing that hit me was he bright sunshine and the different air. It was warm here, no doubt, but Spain was HOT.

Then I was hit by a big hug. When my vision focused, I saw that it was Taylor. "OhmygoodnessImissedyousomuch ahhhhh" she ran her words together when she was excited. When she stopped hugging me, Steven and my mother hugged me. It was good to be home.

I dropped all my bags so that I could hug them both. When Steven hugged me, he squeezed me as tight as he could and swung me back and forth. "Belly Button's home!" he chanted.

"Belly Button can't breathe" I gasped. He laughed and placed me back on the ground. He didn't look much different, just had a bit more stuble on his face. "Beard's comin in nicely" I joked. My mom rushed forward and hugged me then.

"I missed you so much, mom" I said in a soft voice.

"I missed you too" she said, muffling her voice in my hair. I pulled out of the hug.

"Gosh, you're gonna make me cry" I laughed, wiping away the tears. "Let's go" I was eager to leave the airport. It felt like I was being weighed back to Spain by that airport.

And then I saw Conrad and Jeremiah, not speaking to each other. They just silently stuffed the bags I had dropped into the back of my mother's car. Jeremiah was definatley more muscular, and it seemed s though he had his football tan back. I guess after we broke up he pursued his dream of playing college football. His blonde hair was shaggy, past his ears, and his green eyes were dull. Until he saw me. They flared a bright green for a second and then dulled again.

"Hey Belly" he said, walking over and giving me a hug.

"Hey Jere!" I sounded more excited then he did. "So great to see you"

"you too" he smiled and followed the rest of the people into mom's car as I walked over to Conrad. He was in the middle of closing the hatch door when he saw me. He picked me up roughly and twirled me around and I couldn't help laughing.

"Belly Button!" he put me back ont he ground and I placed my hands on my hips.

"I told you, it's Isabelle Conklin." I corrected.

"Not to me" he smirked, finishing closing the hatch. "You look great" he smiled. I knew he was lying. I probably looked horrible, deprived of sleep, probably still sunburned from my last day in Spain, and wearing my athletic shorts and sweatshirt. I probably looked like a hobo. But it's the thoguht that counts.

"You do too" I motioned towards him. He had obviously been working out.

"Ha, thanks" he looked at me for a long moment and I just looked at the ground. "We should probably get in the car" he blushed.

"Yeah" I agreed and opened up the back seat door. The back seat was totally cramped.

"You're driving" Steven told me. I climbed up in the drivers seat, my mom in the passenger seat.

"I haven't driven in forever." I admitted. "We drive bikes everywhere in Spain." and everyone laughed, which sounded amazing. That I had caused everyone to laugh.

People in Spain had dry senses of humor.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 followers 2 reviews WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOo** :P

Chapter 2

"So Belly, tell us about Spain" Taylor demanded, picking at her salad she had ordered.

"You're gonna have to be more specific. I can't just tell you the whole year in a couple minutes." I smiled, sipping my Diet Coke. _Diet Coke._ Something I _definitely_ missed.

"What about the boys? How were the boys" She pressed. I saw Jeremiah duck his head as he stirred more salt into his soup. Conrad stabbed a tomato a little forcefully.

"I don't think that's an appropriate subject" my mom said.

"C'mon Mrs. C!" Taylor whined. My mom looked a little angry. She hated it when Taylor called her Mrs. C. But instead of telling Taylor about my disappointing non-existent foreign love life, I heard someone walk up behind me and wrap cold hands in front of my face.

"Guess who" they said.

"But I'm so bad at guessing" I laughed. The hands were taken away from my eyes and my dad walked in front of me. He took a seat between Steven and I.

"Hey Belly. How'd Spain treat you?"

"Goooood" I munched on a breadstick.

"Well that's good" there was a long silence.

"I don't know where my dad could be. He said his meeting ended at five" Jeremiah tried to sound concerned while he looked at his watch. Just then, Mr. Fisher waltzed in and sat down.

"Hey Belly, how ya doin'?"

"I'm well" I smiled. I felt everyone's eyes one me all the sudden.

"So Conrad, how's Stanford?" Taylor interjected. She knew I hated awkward silences.

"It's good. A little lonely sometimes. Lots of work, but I manage" he was still looking at me even though everyone else had returned to either reading the menu or eating their salad.

"What about you Jeremiah, how's college life?" my mom asked.

"It's nice." he said. I knew what he meant by nice. He meant his frat house was nice. His new sorority girlfriend probably, even though I hadn't heard him mention her. He meant life was nice. Without me.

"What about academics?" my dad asked, not even looking up from the menu.

"They're okay." he sighed, looking down. My father nodded.

"How's the business Mr. Fisher." Steven asked.

"Fine" he answered gruffly.

The longer I sat there, the more and more I thought _I can't wait to get out of here. I can't wait to be alone. To be away from this awkward situation._ I yawned. Partially for effect, and partially from jet lag.

"I'm getting really tired, is it okay if I just go home?" I asked.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" my mom looked a little worried.

"Everything's fine, just jet lag."

"Well, someone should drive you. Driving when you're tired isn't good. Taylor, can you drive her?" My mom asked.

"But I already ordered my salmon!" she frowned. I glared at her. _Really? You pick salmon over me?_

"I'll take her" I heard Conrad interject. I was expecting that. I could see a flash of jealousy in Jeremiah's eyes but he didn't dare say a word. Everyone else around the the table looked a little shocked too. "I could use some early sleep anyway" Conrad shrugged, getting out of t he chair and shoving his hand into his pockets.

"Alright, be careful. Need anything, call me" my mom said. I nodded and followed Conrad out of the room.

"Thank god. A reason to leave!" Conrad reached his hands to the sky happily.

"Oh so you're saying you _weren't _enjoying the painfully awkward family?" I joked.

"Nah" he smiled, looking off into the distance as I leaned up against the car. I puled the keys out of my pockets but he snatched them away from me. "I'm driving" he looked at me and smiled encouragingly. "Get in!" I slid into the passenger seat and my legs stuck to the warm leather. He turned on the engine and I leaned my seat back and closed my eyes. "You know, if we crash you'll die."

"Then I guess the point is to not crash" I joked, smiling.

"I guess it is." and I fell asleep.

* * *

I guess for Conrad it was a good thing to fall asleep, because if I had been awake, I would have noticed we had been driving for a couple hours longer tan we should have been. I groggily recognized the put put, the crab shacks, and the tourist shops. I was in Cousins. "What the- why are we here?"

"I kidnapped you" Conrad smiled. "No, I just figured I'd take you to your favorite place as soon as you got back from Spain." he gave me a glad smile. I have to admit, the idea was sweet. Conrad and me alone in a house full of memories. But then again the thought of being alone with Conrad after so much. Everything had changed. I wasn't sure I could just expect things t o be normal. But then again, were they ever normal?

* * *

**Conrad**

Belly looked a little excited. I could see her eyes lighten up a little bit and her shoulder relax when she realized she was in Cousins. It was great to see her relaxed too. She had been uptight all day.

As soon as I had seen Belly come out of that airport I knew this was my chance. This was my chance to make her mine. This was my chance to make her happy. She looked so good in her sweatshirt and athletic shorts. Her brown hair was so curly from Spain's humidity and her skin so tan you couldn't even make out her freckles anymore. She looked stunning.

I pulled the car into the driveway of the house and the lights came on automatically. "That's new" she commented. I walked up to the front porch and unlocked the door and the memories came flooding back. Memories of mom, memories of Belly and me when we were happy, memories of almost losing her to Jeremiah, memories of hearing that she had gone to Spain for the year, memories of the nights I had spent with different girls trying to forget Belly, memories of the drinks I'd have to forget it. but now she was here. She was now. She was forever.

I flipped on the switch and the house opened. Belly walked in and smiled. "Still the same" she breathed in the stale air. "I'm gonna go take a shower." she made a disgusted face. "Airplane grossness"

"Okay" I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck. I hadn't really expected us to get here and she go freshen up. I figured we'd get here and we'd start making out. Like we did so long ago. I guess I underestimated Belly. She was still sharp as a rock. It suddenly dawned on me that I didn't know what to say to Belly. She was a different person. I wasn't sure how to bring up the letters, to press her about Benito, or how to tell her I really messed up so many times in my life but the only thing I was sure about was her. Always her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The great thing about showers after a plane ride id that as soon as you get out you feel so revived. I was planning on getting out of the shower and changing into my pajamas and going back down to talk to Conrad, but as soon as I put on my sweatshirt and shorts, I drifted into my room. _I'll just lay here for five minutes_ I told myself, but as soon as I closed my eyes, I was out cold.

* * *

**Jeremiah**

****I dropped my keys onto the counter and pulled off my jacket. "Where's Con?" I asked, noticing that dad was already reclined in his chair.

"I thought he was in his room." he didn't sound too concerned.

"His car's not here, dad"

"He's probably still driving back from Belly's. That's a long drive."

"He left at five, dad. He should have been back by nine. It's twelve."

"Geez what's the big deal Jere?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." I shrugged, sauntering into my bedroom.

My room still looked the way it did when I graduated high school. With my blue sheets and comforter, my walls littered with posters of bands. I walked over to one of my bags I had brought back from school that was on the floor. I pulled out a small picture frame and placed it back on my nightstand; where it belonged. It was a picture of all of us. Steven, Conrad, Mom, Belly, and me. All standing on the beach with smiles on our tan faces. I remember when we took that picture because Beck was behind the camera and kept wanting to retake the picture because every time she'd take a picture, Belly's hair would be in her face.

I smiled at the memory. The memory before things were complicated. Before mom was gone. Before I was a heart broken mess.

* * *

**Belly**

There was a soft knock on the door. "Belly, you alive?" I heard Conrad's husky voice. And then I remembered; I was in the summer house, with Conrad. I was home.

"Yeah, I uh." I stumbled out of bed and opened my door. He stood there, smiling. "Jet lag I guess" I rubbed my eyes.

"Well, I made breakfast." he held up a tray.

"Nice, so all the sudden you're Betty Crocker?" I raised my brow suspiciously.

"Something like that" he smiled.

"Well I'll come eat it downstairs, just give me a couple minutes."

"Okay" he nodded and walked back down the stairs.

I walked over to my bag that he must have brought up and found my phone. I had more than a couple messages from Taylor that I didn't bother reading, but I had a voice mail from my mom.

"You're in Counsins, am I right?" she said. "Well that's fine, I guess. I was looking forward to seeing you home, but I'm sending Steven up for... guidance. Have fun." I heard the heavy front door shut.

"Isabelle Conklin, get your ass out of bed!" I heard Steven ambling up the stairs. He threw open the door. "Are you aware that it's three in the afternoon?"

"I'm aloud to sleep. I was in Spain for a year, it might take me a while to get used to this time frame again." I stretched.

"Yeah, whatever. I noticed Conrad brought you here." he laid on the ground. "What's that all about?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to bring me to cousins as soon as I got back from Spain" I shrugged, stepping over him and into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Well he's in an abnormally good mood." Steven appeared in the doorway again. "What happened?"

"I got here, took a shower, and went to bed." I shrugged again.

"Nothing happened?" he scratched his head. "Con is just on a weird happy streak then." Steven turned and started walking down the stairs, muttering "I swear that kid's bipolar."

* * *

**Jeremiah**

****Conrad still wasn't home and it was really bothering. Part of me knew he was with Belly, the other part of me didn't want to believe it. I guess I didn't have a right to hold a grudge against him. After all, I was the one who pushed away Belly after Conrad confessed his love last year. But every night I would have the same dream. I would imagine Belly in that white dress, walking down the isle, towards me. I would imagine her smiling at me, glowing with elation, I would imagine sliding that ring onto her finger. I dreamed it every night, but they never said "you may kiss the bride".

I suppose I just needed to get out of the house, so I drove down to Cousins. I guess that would be the best place to go, maybe I could be alone for a while there.

I pulled into the driveway and my heart sank when I saw Conrad's car and then Steven's. The whole family was here and they didn't bother to call? My heart cracked a bit more. When I opened the door, the house was so quiet. I saw that they were al out on the beach. Steven was holding a camera on shore while Conrad tried to teach Belly how to surf, on _my_ board.

I bared my teeth in anger, but instead of storming out onto the beach and saying something I would regret, I walked upstairs. When I dropped my bags in my room, I noticed the dried flower that was on the dresser. The rose that I was supposed to pin to my shirt. From the day I was supposed to marry Belly. When she was supposed to be mine. When Conrad just had to swoop in and take her away.

I guess she was never really mine to keep. I should have known I'd be her second choice. I always was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Okay, you ready?" Conrad asked, getting ready to push the board.

"Not really." I mumbled.

"Now, paddle!" he shouted as he gave the board a shove. I guess I kind of expected to be naturally amazing at surfing, I mean, considering I loved the beach so much, but as soon as the waves took the board, I knew I was screwed. The wave lifted the board slightly and I could hear Conrad shouting for me to stand up. I placed my hands on the rails like Con had shown me and pushed up, but as soon as I pushed up on the board, my hand slipped off the rail and my face slammed into the board. As if to make matters worse, Steven was cracking up from the shore.

"Hey, you okay?" Con held the board steady.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I felt my face turning beet red.

"How about we take a break for now?"

"Sounds good."

"Let me take the board." I undid the leash from my ankle and handed it to him before diving beneath the water's surface in a straight shot towards shore.

"That was hilarious. I even got it on film." Steven chuckled.

"Oh, can I see?" I asked. He handed me a towel to dry off my hands and I took the camera from him. Before he could stop me, I pulled out the memory card and chucked it into the water. "Oops"

"Belly!"

"I guess I have some weird arm spasm thing." i pretended to twitch my arm and hit Steven in the chest.

"Ha-ha very funny." he smiled. I began to walk back towards the house but I felt Conrad's muscular arms hoist me off the ground and lay me over his shoulder gently.

"Onward!" He declared, jogging towards the house. Steven opened the gate to the pool and they both grabbed my arms and legs.

"Guys, c'mon, seriously?" I accused, but not doing anything to get out of their grasp.

"Hey, what are ya'll up to?" I looked up and noticed Jeremiah hanging out of his window, asking us.

"'bout to throw Belly in the pool, wanna come down?" Steven offered.

"No, I'm good." he glanced at me and then sank back into the darkness of his room and shut the window.

"Suit yourself" Steven mumbled.

"1. 2. 3!"Conrad said and on three, they threw me into the pool and followed quickly after.

* * *

**Jeremiah**

****"Pizza okay for dinner?" Conrad asked, laying across the couch. Steven sat in a chair, flipping through the channels on the tv.

"What happened to Betty Crocker?" Belly asked, placing a beer in front of each of us boys.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Betty Crocker doesn't do dinner" Conrad replied, smiling. Belly sat on the couch Conrad was on, at his feet. I ignored them as Conrad glanced at her happily. The way I used to.

He dialed the number and ordered the pizza. "Steven, go pick it up." Conrad ordered.

"Why can't they deliver it?" Steven complained.

"They don't do delivery." he replied. Steven scoffed before getting up and going to pick up the pizza. Conrad snuggled deeper into the couch and closed his eyes. A couple minutes later his breath shallowed. He was probably sleeping; or faking it, so he could eavesdrop on anything Belly and I said.

"How are you, Jere?" Belly asked, making me jump a bit because the show on television was one of those supernatural ones.

"Fine" I mumbled, swinging my beer.

"Really?" she asked, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees.

"Yeah. I'm just dandy." I downed the rest of the beer and then took Conrad's.

"Course you are."

"What?"

"I mean you never tell anyone how you really feel. You're trying to hide behind this joke-ster exterior, but you never tell anyone how you really are on the inside." she drank her water silently before continuing. "I learned about people like you in my psych class. Most of them become cereal killers of something."

"yeah, right." I didn't even smile, which I could tell bothered her. A lot.

"Well, to be honest, my heart was never fully yours. Never fully Cam's, never fully Conrad's. It'll never be whole because in my life, my hearts been torn in so many different directions, it's just over stretched." she stared at her hands. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah" I lied.

"But you'll always be my first kiss." she said in a perkier tone, smiling. I couldn't help cracking a smile either.

"I duno if it counts. Don't you have to get consent from both parties?"

"Well who says there's standards on whether or not it counted?" she looked at me with those sparkling eyes. "It definitely counted for me."

"Oh really? Well let's see if I can top that... hmm. You were my first love." I glanced at her boldly.

"You've gotta make everything a competition, don't you."

"Adds to my charm." I stood up. "Well, I've had my heart to heart fix, I think I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay." she looked a little disappointed, but I noticed Conrad stirring, taking it as a sign to leave.

* * *

**Conrad**

I heard every word of their conversation. It's easier to fake sleeping than you'd think. I'd been mastering the art over the years. "I mean you never tell anyone how you really feel. You're trying to hide behind this joke-ster exterior, but you never tell anyone how you really are on the inside. I learned about people like you in my psych class. Most of them become cereal killers of something." Belly said.

"Yeah, right" Jeremiah replied sadly. I had never heard so much pain in his voice than the pain I heard now. Sure, he was devastated when mom died, but now that she had lost mom and Belly, my heart sank even lower. I couldn't tell if it was grief or guilt I was feeling, but I just wanted to stand up and hug him.

We actually hadn't talked all year until we went to Becks the other day. I mean, we saw each other for holidays and dad would usually be busy with business so to avoid talking to Jere, I would call up old friend to hand out. I had thought about calling him a couple times throughout the year, but decided against it. He hated me. It was a wonder he didn't disown me yet.

When I heard Jere walk up the stair, I rolled onto my side a bit and then opened my eyes. A very convincing fake awakening. "Hey" Belly mumbled, chewing on her fingernail. I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her down on the couch beside me so I could hug her from behind.. I whispered into her ear huskily. "Hey"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Conrad pulled me closer to him and his breath spread warmth across my skin. I smiled to myself because being in this close proximity of him was something I had always day dreamt about when I was younger, but now that it was actually happening, I wasn't all that thrilled. I suppose if it would have happened any other time, I would have been much happier, but after talking to Jeremiah like that, it didn't feel right.

Thankfully, I think Conrad got the message, so we just lay there, watching some show about ghosts. I'd pretend to be scared and bury my face into his chest and eventually, I was on the brink of falling asleep. Conrad's lips rested on my forehead and it seemed as though he was about to fall asleep too.

"I'm bac- woah." Stephen said. I rolled over so I could see my brother. He stood there with a pizza box in his hand and an estranged look on his face. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Conrad replied, stretching his arms. I stood up abruptly to pick up the beer bottles and throw them away. When I returned, there was only one slice of pizza.

"So Jere and I are supposed to just split a slice? Have you met that kid? He eats like a pig! Stephen, why didn't you just get two pizzas?" I sighed.

"Didn't have the money" he shrugged. "Will you get me another beer?" he asked.

"Will you get a job?" I protested, crossing my arms.

"You sure you want that?" Stephen asked Conrad, pretending as though I wasn't there. But Conrad noticed me. He always noticed me. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure." he mumbled. My stomach fluttered.

"It's the summer Bells, I don't need a job."

"But you owe me over 100 dollars." I replied, placing my hands on my hips.

"You don't actually expect me to pay you back, do you?" He asked.

"Yes, in fact I do."

"Damn you need to loosen up." He hoisted himself out of the chair and into the kitchen. He stood in there fro a couple of minutes, concocting a drink and then returned, singing _Margarittaville_. He handed me strangely shaped glass filled with a green liquid, a lime, and salt on the rim.

"Since when can you fix drinks?" I asked.

"Since I joined bartending school."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

"So mom and dad still think you're going to NYU but you ditched for _bartending_?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yep."

"Unbelievable." I sighed. I sat back down on the couch, a bit closer to Conrad, and continued to watch TV.

* * *

**Conrad**

Damn Steven could snore. His snores filled the whole freaking house. I'm surprised Jere could even sleep with all this noise, but I guess he was tired. Long drive.

"Belly?"' I asked. She had already finished the margarita and was sprawled out on the couch.

"mmm" she replied.

"I wanna show you something." she shot up.

"Okay!" I laughed.

"Mind if I-?" I reached towards her margaritta glass and she shook her head. I sniffed the cup and I'm surprised Belly wasn't more expressive when drinking it. By the smell, I could tell it was 99% alcohol. "Riiight. Well, maybe you should just go to sleep."

"No, I want you to show me." she wrapped her arm around me to steady herself. "Please."

"Okay." I nodded and led her out of the house. We got into my truck and I started the engine, after reminding Belly several times that no matter how many times she turned the volume knob right, it would get louder. She frowned and accidentally broke the knob off.

"Oops"

"It's- You know what? It's fine" I nodded and pulled out of the driveway. We rode down the road and Belly practically hung out the window, breathing in the the salty air. It was amazing to see her so carefree, her hair billowing around her.

When we finally reached where I was headed, I turned off the engine. "Where are we?" she whispered.

"You don't have to whisper, Bells. C'mon." I opened my door and walked around the back of the car. I had backed the truck right onto the sand so you could watch the rising tide. Belly followed me to the back of the truck and I put down the tailgate.

The back of the truck was exactly as I had left it. A pile of moving blankets I had found acted as a mattress, and there was a towel bundled up for a pillow. "What's this?" she asked, climbing into the bed of the truck. "Is COnrad Fisher trying to seduce me?" she smirked and giggled.

"Not while you're drunk Belly. You know I'm not that kind of guy." I climbed into the bed too, laying down on the blanket and resting my head on the towel.

"Then what kind of boy a_re_ you?" she questioned.

"The kind that likes to look at the stars at night." I smiled. She laid down next to me and there wasn't enough of the makeshift pillow, so she was forced to place her head on my chest, which I don't think she minded. I didn't mind either. And soon we both fell asleep, in the innocence of that moment, and it was all I ever could have asked for.

* * *

**Jeremiah**

"Jere go get some dirt bombs." Stephen was really bossy in the morning, and considering I had just woken up, I wasn't too thrilled.

"Where's the love birds?" I asked, searching the fridge for something to eat.

"Didn't come home last night." Deep down inside I knew that was the answer, but for once, the idea of Conrad and Belly together didn't bother me. Sure it made my heart pang a little bit, but I suppose the night before, I got more closure than I could have asked for. Knowing that Belly would never fully move on made me realize that I would never fully move on either, I would always love her. But I remembered the night we broke up. It was a mutual understanding. We had lost our spark, and that was that. I couldn't help that. I suppose I was never destined for Belly.

"Why can't you get the dirt bombs?"

"I got pizza last night, plus we don't have any food cause Belly isn't here."

"Yeah sure." I mumbled, picking up my keys. I got int he car and drove to the bakery.

The bakery wasn't as crowded as it normally was. I suppose it's because most people were still in school for two more weeks, so Cousins was a lot less busy.

I noticed a girl standing behind the counter, organizing the money in the cash register. She constantly had to tuck her choppy bangs out of her face and behind her ear so she could see. She was tan, probably a local, and she had wavy dirty blonde hair. She was wearing something like shorts and a tshirt, hidden behind her bakery apron, which was purple, bringing out her deep brown eyes.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi, what can I get you?" she asked, not looking up.

"Uh, four dirt bombs and some black coffee." she finally looked up. Her face was flawless with not a drop of makeup on. He eyelashes were naturally long and her skin clear. Her cheeks were a bit rosy and her lips were a coral shade. All I could think was; I had seen her before.

"Jeremiah Fisher." she placed her hands on her hips. "Never thought I'd see you again." she smiled.

"Nice to see you Elle." I mumbled, ducking my head. She was a girl mom always invited in for tea when I was ten. I remember because I would always make fun of her braids and the fact that she rode on a bike everywhere and that she never wore shoes. When we were younger we used to play hide and go seek together at the park when our mothers would take us. We used to be accquaitences, not necessarily friends. I remember one year, when I was a freshman, me and some of my stupid friends went and egged her house, and the next day, when we saw her walking her dog, we egged her. I thought after that I would never see her again, but sure enough, here she was.

"You sure you don't want the egg sandwich or something, because that would be real ironic." she joked, pointing to the chalkboard with options on it.

"Look Elle, I'm sorry."

"I think I deserve a written out apology." her voice was stern but she wore a big smile. "three pages, four thousand words."

"Yeah, well if you want an essay out of a Fisher, ask my brother. He's the one at Stanford."

"Well if I can't get a written apology out of you, then I guess you'll just have to tell me how sorry you are over coffee." She smiled, closing the cash register door and grabbing two cups of coffee. I smiled. I never remembered Elle being so fun to be around.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Belly**

I officially hated Steven. Not only did he succeed in making me hammered, he also succeeded in giving me the worst hang over ever. I woke up in a daze, unsure of where I was, but the good news was that I was still wearing my clothes. I jumped down from the bed of the truck uneasily and ran to the sea oats. I made it far enough where you couldn't see me from the truck and proceeded to puke my guts out.

"Belly?" I heard a voice. It dawned on me that I hadn't even checked to see who's truck I was in, or, more importantly, who was in the truck with me. But the voice was familiar. The kind of voice that made my heart flutter even if I was mistaken that for another signal from my body to throw up. "Belly?" the voice repeated. I tried to steady myself and splashed some of the beach water on my face. I stood up and took short, staggering steps towards the truck. "Belly, there you are. I thought you drowned or something."

_Yeah I practically drowned in my own_ puke I thought. "Nope, didn't drown." I pushed myself up so that I could sit on the tailgate, but not without sloshing around my stomach again. I pushed back the urge to puke.

"You don't remember anything from last night, do you?" he asked.

"I remember- well. Uh- nope." I laughed. "Not a damn thing." Conrad smirked.

"Well, to some that could be considered a good thing."

"What do you mean?" I felt my whole body tense up.

"Nothing," he placed his hand over mine. ", I was just kidding." he laughed but didn't pull away his hands and my stomach fluttered.

"Shit." I jumped up and ran to the sea oats again and heaved. When I walked back, Conrad looked really bothered. "What?" I demanded.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said but my body decided to contradict me by hitting me with a massive headache. "Holy-" I placed a hand on my temple.

"Come on." Con led me to the car. "We should get back to the house."

* * *

**Jeremiah**

"Alright, my shift's over." Elle said, untie-ing her apron and hanging it on a hook. She had made me wait there for an hour and refused to give me any coffee or dirt bombs until she finished her shift and we could talk. I have to admit, not getting what I asked for when she was the worker and I was the customer bothered the shit out of me, but the fact that she was- dare I say- spunky enough to make a guys like me wait, well, I figured she was at leas worth a bit of my time. "Let's go." she picked up my dirt bomb bag, but kept it in her own hands, and handed me my coffee. She grabbed her own cup and we walked outside.

The outside set up of the coffee shop was actually really charming. There was a bike rack by the road and a small gravel parking lot. There was a wooden deck sitting over the water with picnic tables and steel chairs and Elle led us to the one farthest out on the dock. "Best place to be in the morning." she inhaled the salty air and sighed, sitting on the table. I took my seat next to her and we looked over the water for a couple minutes, not saying anything. "you haven't tried your coffee." she noticed.

"Well, I just-"

"Don't worry, I didn't spit in it." he nudged me with her shoulder playfully. "I don't hate you _that_ much."

"Good." I could feel myself smiling. "I'm sorry about that, Elle. We were so stupid."

"Hmmm, were? Is that implying that you have changed over the years? Could it be? Jeremiah Fisher has a heart?" she said with mock shock. My first impulse was to be angry. She didn't know what I had been through in the past couple years, but she was just kidding. She didn't actually mean it. She knew I had a heart.

"Yes, it is very possible." I laughed, finally taking a sip of my coffee.

Mid-sip, Elle interjected by saying, "I actually did spit in it." I spat the coffee onto the deck. She laughed as hard as she could and I smiled. "I'm just kidding."

"Good one." I said, setting down my coffee.

"That was payback." she replied.

"Fair enough" I shrugged.

"So Jere?"

"Have you ever gone morning swimming?"

"Morning what?" I asked. She stood up and started to take off her shirt and I averted my eyes.

"I'm wearing a sports bra, gosh Jere. Who know chivalry wasn't dead!" she joked.

"Wait Elle where are you-" she jumped into the water and I ran to the edge of the deck. Bubbles rose from where she had jumped in but she was no where to be found. She finally surfaced, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me into the water.

* * *

**Belly**

We got to the house and Steven's constant babbling didn't help my massive headache. "Where have ya'll been? I am starving and I sent out Jere two hours ago and he's still not back! I need food, man!" he grabbed Conrad shirt and jerked him back and forth.

"Dude, calm down." Con took Steven's hand off his shirt with a laugh. "I'm sure Jere's getting food." just the thought of food made me want to puke, and I guess Steven noticed.

"Oh hey sis. How ya feeling?" he asked menacingly.

"Shut," I swallowed. "Up"

"I'm gonna take her up to bed, Steve. I'll be back and we'll go find Jere." Conrad said.

"You? Take my hungover sister up to bed." Steven laughed and Conrad's face turned red. The way he blushed reminded me of when he was younger. "I'll take her." Steven picked me up and carried me up the stairs. He dropped me in bed and handed me a trashcan. "Stay safe, don't let any strangers in, don't set the house on fire, and don't leave the house." Steven joked. I would normally respond with a witty answer but I just ignored him, curling into bed, imagining Conrad's arms around me.

And it wasn't too hard to imagine, because not three hours ago, his arms had been around me.

**REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up around three in the afternoon and the house was silent. Like dead silent. I didn't hear any footsteps, nor did I hear any voices. It was quiet. Too quiet. I pulled back the covers and stood up, my head not aching as much as it had before. I opened the door of my room and peered both ways. No one was home.

I stepped into the hallway and started to walk towards the staircase. On my way to the staircase, I passed Conrad's room. His door was always closed. When we were younger he used to claim that if you opened the door, all his secrets would be revealed. I think sometimes he said that to scare me.

But today the door was wide open. It was a weird sight to see the door open. It almost felt empty the way that the door wasn't shutting the room off from the rest of the hallway. His room has cream walls, like the rest of the house, but his walls were covered in posters. Posters of his favorite bands, of surfers, and one poster of a seascape. His floor was scattered with clothes and his room smelled like too much cologne. Beneath the clothes, you could barely make out a blue space rug. This place seemed more like his home than his room at his dad's did. But I suppose it always was a better home. A home with Susannah.

His guitar was propped on a stand in the corner of his room, opposite his bed. His bed was unmade and more clothes were scattered on it. I noticed that the corner nearest the foot board was left bare since the covers had been hastily thrown back. There was a stack of folded papers under the corner of the mattress.

I double checked that no one was in the house and stepped in. I pulled out the papers and took the first one off the stack.

_October 17, 2010_

_Dear Belly,_

_I don't know why I'm writing to you. After all, I am the one who crashed your wedding, ruined your possible marriage, and broke your heart more than one times. I can only imagine that you hate me. But still, my conscious constantly tells me that I need to write. Every night I go to bed and I can't fall asleep without wondering what you're doing. Wondering if you hate me. Wondering if you can ever love me. _

_Belly, i love you. I do. I don't know why it took me so long to conjure up the words, but I really do love you. I love the fact that whenever you read a book you get so focused that you forget where you are. I love your taste in music and the face you make when your favorite song comes on the radio. I love that when you braid your hair, your bangs refuse to stay in place. I love that you don't wear makeup and don't give a shit. I especially love that you remind me of my mom._

_Well, that's pretty much it. So, um, yeah. See you soon. _

_-Conrad_

I smiled. It was probably one of many drafts of the first letter he sent me. The rest of the letters were similar. All begining with him hating himself, all ending with how much he loved me. I could feel my heart warm.

**Jeremiah**

"Well, I guess I should give you your dirt bombs now." Elle handed me the bag and smiled.

"It's a little late for breakfast now." I pointed out, seeing as it was 3 now.

"Yeah, sorry about that." she muttered.

"Don't be." I leaned up against my car. She laughed, ringing out her shirt that was now soaked.

"Oh yeah, and sorry about forcing you to swim." she motioned to my wet clothes.

"I don't mind. It was actually really fun."

"You think morning swimming is fun, try night swimming." she mumbled.

"Alright, when and where?" I smiled.

"What?"

"When and where?" I repeated.

"I wasn't-"

"So, eight? Tonight? At the cove?" I asked. She laughed, stepping beside me and leaning against the car as well.

"Sounds great." she crossed her arms.

"Great, see you there." I stepped away from the car and opened the driver side door.

"I guess I'll see you there too." she smile, leaning in the car through the window.

"Do you, by chance want to grab something to eat before we go. Tonight? I mean, unless you don't want to." I scratched my head awkwardly.

"You know we'll have to wait thirty minutes before we swim then. And that complicates things." she gave me an uneasy look. "I don't know if I can stand being around you that long." she joked.

"Is that a yes."

"That, my friend, is a bonified sure" she replied, nodding. I laughed. I never remembered Elle being so fun.

"You've really changed."

"You're not so bad yourself." she shrugged.

"Not bad? That's all I get?"

"For now." she said as she stepped away from the car. "Six at Jolly Rogers." she said.

"Sounds good." i saluted her and pulled out of the parking lot.

**Belly**

I shuffled through the letters again, smiling at each one. Knowing that Conrad wrote about me this way made me so happy. I couldn't even express my happiness. I was about to stand up and take the letters with me to my room when I saw another slip. I pulled the slip out from under the mattress.

This one was in an envelope, addressed to my Spain dorm room. There was no return address. I figured it was just something from Conrad that he almost sent. It had a stamp on it and everything. I pulled it out and ripped it open. Inside I found a letter, like I had expected. But this one was from Jeremiah.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Dear Belly,_

_When I got back to my frat house, I found this under my mattress. I guess you forgot it there and I didn't see it when I cleaned up. Well here you go, hope Spain's gonna be okay. I didn't really get a chance to say goodbye, so goodbye, Belly. Hopefully we can see each other when you get back._

_I know I kind of fucked up at the wedding, and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy. I'm sorry you could never love me like you loved Conrad. I'm especially sorry I wasted your freshman year in College with me. I know you wished you were with Conrad. But that's okay, I guess we don't always get what we want. It was nice while it lasted, but again, I'm sorry it's all my fault. Hope to c u soon. _

_-Jere_

I pulled out a small piece of metal from the envelope. It was an infinity necklace. The one Conrad had given to me. "But," I mumbled, wrapping my fingers around the cold metal. ", it''s not your fault." tears burned in my throat.

* * *

**Jeremiah**

"You clean up well." Elle's voice cooed.I turned around and almost didn't recognize her with out her coffee shop apron.

"You're not so bad yourself." a floral dress encircled her in a peachy glow and I felt something in my chest. Something I had only ever felt once before.

We sat at a table by the water. The sun was just going down, casting a fiery glow across the sky. Elle took a seat across from me and sipped at her water and I looked at her. I noticed her dirty blonde natural hair that cascaded down her sunkissed neck. I noticed her index finger that constantly tapped the glass. I noticed her effortless beauty. I noticed her. I noticed that-

That i was staring right at her. "What?" she asked, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Nothing." I rubbed the back off my neck. She smiled.

"So how's big brother?" she asked, striking up a conversation.

"I don't really want to talk about him." I said darkly.

"Okayyy. What do you want to talk about?"

"What are you good at talking about?" I teased.

"I'm great at talking elaborately about my opinions of other people." she replied with just as much wit.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"What's you're opinion of me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well," she sat back, chewing on the edge of her straw. "At first you were a pest. A womanizer who just went around to get girls and then dump them on her asses. You would always lure a girl in and break her heart like it was some sort of chore. And you were one of those annoying jocks, which was a characteristic I never found desirable. And you were bullying me on top of that. So the begin with, You were a bastard."

"Ouch."

"But now I'm not so sure."

"Ah." I nodded. "Well, I do believe I have let you pick on me enough, my turn."

"Oh gosh."

"You were a little nerd. You with your pigtails and glasses, walking around the school with your books always open. It seemed that you always had something to keep you busy. You were reading, you were drawing, you were writing, you were doing homework. No body ever really got to talk to you. You were antisocial and introverted." I leaned forward, resting my forearms on the table. "But now I'm not so sure."

* * *

**Belly**

The door slammed and I was sitting on his bed, thinking of what I would say. How I would bring it up. How I could possibly get Conrad to understand why I had been in his room. He bounded up he stairs. "Hey Belly, we've got some dinner!" he shouted in the general direction of my room. He walked into his room, his guard down as he peeled off his jacket.

"Conrad." I said plainly.

"Belly!" he seemed utterly surprised. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"Can you explain this to me?" I asked, holding up the letters. He smiled.

"I went through a lot of rough drafts before I decided to send it to you."

"Not those." I picked out Jeremiah's letter. "This." his face turned dark.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I think you should answer that question." I replied. He was silent.

"I put my letter in the mailbox and saw his. This was, like, right after you left. Thanksgiving, probably. I read the letter and I kept it, because Jeremiah couldn't pull the guilt card on you. I was just protecting you from him."

"Seems like the only one I should be protected from is you." I crossed my arms. He was silent. "I shouldn't have come with you." I stood up, brushing past his shoulder on my way out. He seized my arm.

"Belly, wait." he breathed.

"How could you do that to Jeremiah? To me? How could you be so selfish?" I questioned.

"Because I-"

"Because what?" he didn't finish, and I stormed out. I shoved my stuff in my bag, stumbled down the stairs, and out the door for the car. Headed in a beeline for Taylor's house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"And he just, like, took it out of the mailbox?" Taylor asked, drawing up her legs beneath her.

"Yeah."

"What a jerk."

"I know." I frowned, my lower lip quivering.

"Aw, Belly, don't cry, please. He's not worth crying over." Taylor hugged me.

"I know, it's just-" I pulled away from her. "He ruined my wedding by telling me he loved me, and then I come back and he breaks my heart all over again. I just don't know who he is anymore."

"Well," she put her hand over mine. "He obviously enjoys breaking pretty girl's hearts, and that's not right."

"I know." I sniffled. "But his letters. I just thought he was like the old Conrad."

"Want to get some revenge? I've got a bat and a Carrie Underwood CD." Taylor offered."We are not having another 'Before He Cheats' Moment." I laughed. "Because last time we played that song, we went to your boyfriends, and-" I couldn't stop laughing.

"And the police came!" she laughed in reply. I needed to be with friends, because Conrad couldn't make me happy like Taylor. I was having fun. For the first time since i got back from Spain. I needed some girl time with Tay. It's not like I get much of that at home anyway, what with mom and Steven.

We decided to watch a movie and eat popcorn, and, before turning out the lights, I turned off my phone.

* * *

Jere's POV

"Ready?" I asked Elle.

"Why? What are we doing?" she looked around. We were poised at the first opening to the beach. The waves were illuminated with blue lights ad the stars hung in the sky.

"You ready?" I asked again.

"For what?"

"This." I slammed the gas pedal and we shot forward, the wheels digging in the sand. I turned the wheel and we spun in circles, faster and faster.

"Jere! You're gonna flip the truck!" Elle shouted, but she was laughing. We turned again and suddenly the car lurched, burrowing deeper into the sand. Elle shot forward, her head headed towards the dash and I shot out my harm, pushing her back so she wouldn't hit the dash.

"You okay?" I asked over my laughing.

"Fine." she laughed too. "Come on!" she threw open the door and stepped down onto the sand. I stepped out too, circling in front of the truck, noticing the front was burrowed deep into the sand. Perfect.

Elle shouted from the water side. "You coming, slow poke?" I ran forward, almost slamming into her, but instead I picked her up, over my shoulder.

"Jeremiah Fisher with the offensive tackle!" I narrated.

"He runs down the field full speed, to the end zone!" she shouted, laughing every once in a while as I ran through the water.

"And he makes it to the end zone!" I shouted, now waste deep in water. I lowered Elle down so she could stand again, but she wrapped her legs around my waist. I tried to hide my smile as I leaned my head forward, and our lips touched.

Salt water caught between the kiss as her soft lips met mine. She re positioned her legs so she could wrap her arms around my shoulder, and I cupped the back of her neck with one hand, holding her up with the other. Blood rushed in my ears as the pressure of her lips on mine increased. Her lips broke apart into a smile. "Touchdown." she laughed, pushing herself away from me and diving out into the water.

* * *

Conrad's POV

"Belly, please answer." I banged my head on the wall, holding my phone in my hand.

"She's probably at Taylors." Steven said, stuffing his face with food.

"What do I do, Steve? I messed up."I stepped in front of the tv so that Steven had to look at me.

"Talk to her. Prove to her that you're worth it. That you're mistakes aren't who _you_ are." he sounded genuinely deep for a moment. "Now move, my show's on."

"Thanks." I mumbled, running outside. I had to see her. I had to chase after her. I started up my car and drove towards Taylors.

A couple hours later, I made it to the house. I parked the car, pausing at the front door. I finally opened it up. Taylor and Belly sat on the couch, gossiping while a movie played in the dark room. Their heads both snapped up.

"Taylor, out." I motioned out of the room.

"This is my house." she countered, crossing her arms.

"And it's very nice, but I need to talk to Belly, now leave."

"You know what? Maybe she doesn't want to-" Taylor started.

"It's okay Taylor." Belly's voice sounded small and frail and my heart sank. _I_ had made her sound like that._ I_had caused her pain_. Again. _

"Fine." Taylor stood up, ramming her shoulder into mine as she passed. Belly stood up, turning to me, and for the first time since I arrived, I could see her face. She looked tired and her eyes were red and splotchy from tears.

"What?" she asked, attempting bravado, but her voice shook.

"Belly, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I don't even know why I did it. It was a mistake. I just wanted you to not have to worry about any more drama. i wanted you to have a good sophomore year in college. I just wanted you to be happy." I rambled.

"Conrad-"

"And I'm sorry that I am horrible at making you happy. It's just that everything I touch breaks and it's a horrible curse."

"But the real question is, do you _enjoy_ breaking my hear? Because it seems to happen more than once every year, even if I'm in a different country."

"No I don't, Belly." I stepped closer and her back was against a wall. "I'm just indecisive." I mumbled. "But I've decided." she turned her face up to me. "And all I want is you, Belly. I'll do what ever I have to to make it up to you. To make everything up to you." she was quiet. I was quiet. But in a sudden burst of movement, we both moved towards each other. Our lips touched and we kissed. Her lips expressed her ferocity, her frustration, her love, and her sadness all in one. I wanted to be closer to her. I wanted to know what she was thinking.

She gripped the collar of my shirt and I pushed her up against the wall. The light turned on suddenly. "Alright kids, show's over." Taylor walked in with a sinister smile.

* * *

Jere's POV

We finally came out of the water, dripping wet. Our clothes dripped, heavy with water. Elle came closer and I slung my arm around her shoulder, sharing our body heat. She pushed a strip of her wet hair from her face.

"Oh darn." I said, leaning up against the truck. "We're stuck."

"Yeah." she twisted her mouth. "Shame."

"Not really." I placed a finger beneath her chin and tipped her face up towards me. Using my thumb, I wiped away her mascara that was running beneath her eye.

"Ah I see what you're doing." she smiled and nodded. "You got the truck stuck on _purpose_." she laughed. "Old habits die hard."

"What, no! I didn't..."

"Liar." she grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer to her, so I had to end to her face. Her lips met mine again and for a moment I thought she was actually going to go along with my plan. She broke away suddenly. "Better her walking. First part of town's about twenty minutes on foot." she reached down into the sand. "Oh, and you can carry my shoes." She put her hands on my shoulder after handing me the shoes and jumped on my back so I was forced to support her. "Better get walking, jock." she whispered in my ear.

"You did this on purpose."

"What, no! I didn't..." she mimicked me and I smirked, trudging through the sand.

**DAWWW ok reviews pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees. AND TELL ME WHICH COUPLE YOU LIKE THE BEST SO FAR**

**Belly and Con**

**or **

**Jere and Elle?**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Two years later**

Belly's POV

"Hey, Con, you know where my dress is?" I asked.

"Which one?" he asked from inside his closet.

"The blue one." I replied. He tossed a blue piece of fabric from out of the closet and I grabbed it quickly.

"Nice catch." he commented, stepping out of the closet. He wore a white button up shirt and black dress pants, but he was still barefoot.

"Thanks." I could feel myself blushing. "You clean up well." He smiled, continuing into his bathroom. I had just gotten back from my junior year of college and Conrad and I had met up at a diner the night before. We had rented a hotel room together that night, but we didn't actually sleep together. Conrad was wary about kissing me, so I doubted we would be sleeping together anytime soon. He just slept on the floor like that one night we had been with Jeremiah, except this time, the only one I thought about was Conrad.

I stepped around the corner so he couldn't see me and slipped on my dress, letting my hair fall around my shoulders. When I stepped out, Conrad was sitting on the bed. "Nice." he commented, standing up and placing his hands on my hips. He leaned forward and kissed me and my head felt light. It took all my control to pull away.

"C'mon, we can't just hang around here all day." I said, stepping away.

"Technically we could." he smirked.

"We can't miss Jere's graduation, Con."

"Were you this pushy about attending _my_ graduation?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes. Conrad had graduated last year from Stanford and was now working on getting a doctorate's degree. But he had taken the summer off to spend time together, or so he told me. "Come on." I insisted, picking up my bag. He picked up his and we walked downstairs to his car. We threw the bags in the back and drove off towards Jere's graduation.

When we got there, my mom was already taking pictures of Elle and Jere while Steven stood off to the side. I had met Elle two years ago around the time Conrad and I had become official. She was extremely nice and she made Jere so happy, and that's something that mattered a lot to me. "SAve some film for the actual graduation." Con said to my mom, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh hush, Con." she rolled her eyes, glancing between the two of us suspiciously before turning back to Jere and Elle.

"I better get going." Jere said, kissing Elle lightly.

"Good luck." Elle grinned.

"Let's go get a seat." Elle hooked her arm in mine and led our group towards empty chairs. The graduation ceremony was taking place on a green lawn int he college quad. Jere stood tall above all the other in his class in his black robe. Conrad laced his fingers into mine and hummed softly until the ceremony started.

Jere's POV

I was so nervous for graduation. I was worried about tripping on the stage, or forgetting to shake my teacher's hands and then having to awkwardly amble back onto stage to finish. Or worse. Forget to pick up my diploma. But the worst part about waiting was not seeing my dad in the crowd. He was nowhere to be found, so I just focused on Elle.

She was wearing a white dress that made her look so tan. After two years of seeing each other, I had memorized the color of her eyes. Green with flecks of gold, blue, and brown. Her peachy lips parted into a smile when she saw me look at her. I smiled back and she gave a thumbs up.

Over our two year span, Elle had kept me at arms length. She wouldn't ever let me get past a meer kiss, but the chase made her so much more enthralling. She was such an interesting person and we had both studied abroad out senior year in Italy together, yet, even in the city of romance or whatever, she would only let me kiss her. But I loved that about her.

"Jeremiah Fisher." I heard my name and Elle gave a big 'whoop' as I walked onto the stage. Luckily, I didn't trip _or_ forget my diploma. I shook my teachers hand and they said congratulations or something like that and then I went to my seat. At the end of the ceremony, I threw my hat up into the air as high as I could and let out a big sigh of relief. I was free from school.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Belly's mom asked. "Well," she glanced at Conrad and Belly who stood close to each other, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Over the years I had learned to tolerate Con. After all, he was my brother. ", I'm sure you guys have your own plans, I'll head home and cook something."

"I'll take you to dinner mom." Steven offered. Over the years he had become quite the grown up. He was so polite and it kind of bothered me because it wasn't like Steven. I had even talked to him about it and he said his girlfriend was keeping him in line. I'd really like to meet her sometime soon because someone who can keep Steven Conklin in line was someone worth meeting.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, glancing down at Elle.

"My parents wanted me back in Cousin's by eleven."

"Tonight?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"Doesn't mean you can't come." she winked. "They wanted me back in Cousins. Not _home_." she grinned.

"Belly and I are headed up to Cousin's actually. It'll be like old times! We can all stay int he house!" Con said. Nice. Way to ruin my hopes and dreams, Con.

"SOunds great." Elle smiled.

**Oh lala. REVIEWWWWW**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jere's POV

"This is gonna be the best day of my liiiiiiife!" I sang loudly to American Authors, playing on my radio.

"Maybe you should leave the singing to the radio, Jere." Elle laughed, her hair blowing wildly in the wind as I rolled the windows down.

"What are you talking about? I'm a great singer!" I replied.

"Course you are." she scooted closer and I could feel her body heat. She rested her head on my shoulder as I pulled into the driveway of the Cousin's house. The lights switched on.

"Con and Belly must've fell behind." I noticed. "Con drives like a grandma."

"And you drive like evil kin-evil." Elle retorted. I turned off the engine and the sound of the summer crickets filled the night. The hot, sticky air made my hair stick to the back of my neck.

"It makes me more exciting." I teased. She smiled as I leaned my head down. I brushed my lips across hers and she placed a hand on the back of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and held her closely as our lips pressed against each other. I was surprised when I noticed her hands working at the buttons on my shirt. "What's this?" I asked, resting my forehead against hers.

"A graduation present." she moved her hands to the next button and then slipped the shirt off my shoulders. She kissed me again, climbing into my lap so that she straddled me. A pair of headlights showed up in m rearview mirror suddenly and I sighed.

"That's Con." I saw his car pull into the driveway behind us.

"Oh well." Elle kissed me one last time and then went to her side of the car, giving me room to put my shirt back on. She stepped outside and I followed behind.

Belly's POV

"What's for dinner?" Elle asked. I couldn't help but notice she looked a little ruffled. Her hair was a bit messy and her cheeks flushed. I stifled a laugh.

"We could walk to the diner." I offered.

"Burgers sound good to me." Con replied.

"You're always hungry." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, in fact, I am." Con smiled.

"Let's go then." I said. Elle jumped on Jere's back as we all walked down the dark road, towards the bright lights of the main road. The thick summer air blew through the trees as we continued on. Con held my hand close as we walked.

"You two have fun before we got here?" Con suddenly spoke. I tried to hide my embarrassment. I didn't think he had noticed that the two of them looked a bit ruffled.

"Yup." Jere chuckled when Elle whispered in his ear and I smiled. Jere was obviously happy.

"Oh, crap." Con suddenly said.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot my wallet in the car. YOu guys go ahead, I'll go get it."

"No, I'll go get it." I protested.

"No, it's fine."

"Con, you go ahead." I laughed. "I'll get the stupid wallet."

"Fine." Con craned his neck and kissed me before I turned around to go back to the house.

Cousin's was blissfully quiet around this hour. Most bars had to stop playing music at ten, so the only sound was the symphony of cicadas and the beach wind. I slipped out of my shoes and carried them in my hand, feeling the warm, rough asphalt beneath my feet. I glanced up at the sky and saw the stars, clearly outlined against the black backdrop.

I turned into the driveway and went to Conrad's car. I pulled the door handle and it resisted. "Crap." it was locked. I thought for a moment, remembering the box that Con kept in the kitchen where he had spare keys. Maybe he had a spare car key. I walked up the front steps and opened the door, walking into the house.

I ambled through the darkness and into the kitchen. I reached into a drawer and it opened with a clank. I stopped for a moment when I thought I heard something. There it was again. Heavy breathing was coming from the living room. I froze in place, suddenly extremely warry of my surroundings. I reached into the drawer and pulled out a flashlight, walking around the corner. I placed my back flat against the wall and peered around the corner.

I saw something moving, outlined by the moonlight spilling from outside. I heard the heavy breathing again. I snapped around the corner and at the same time turned on the flashlight, and wished I hadn't. Mr. Fisher was lying on the floor, tanlged in blankets with a blonde woman I ha never seen before.

Conrad's POV

I opened the door of the dinner, the air conditioning automatically hitting me in the face. We walked to a booth, positioned by the window. From the booth you could see the lights of the main road, and the ocean in the far distance. Jere and Elle sat across from me silently.

"Where's Belly?" Elle asked.

"Seriously, how long does it take to get a stupid wallet?"

"I'm not sure. She should be back by now." I shrugged.

"What can I get you all?" a waitress walked up.

"Root beer float." Jere ordered.

"Dr. Pepper." Elle piped.

"Water." I replied.

"Coming right up." the waitress replied.

"So Con," Elle began. "How are you and Belly doing? Done anything exciting since ya'll got back from college?"

"We went to dinner the other day."

"Oh, fun." Elle nodded. "Anything else going on?"

"Not-" I glanced at Jere. "-really." Jere nodded at me as if to say _it's okay._

"Oh," Elle fiddled with her shirt. "I must really suck at small talk."

"Well, there is something." I started. I pulled the small box out of my pocket and opened it up. Elle gave a delighted squeal and Jere smiled.

"That's so great!" she nudged Jere. "Isn't it?"

"That's awesome man, I'm glad for you."

"Thanks Jere, means a lot."

"Oh, she's going to love this ring." Elle held up the box. I didn't want a traditional, diamond ring. I picked something much more personal. I had gone to one of the local Cousin's artisans and asked them to create a special ring for me. He had used a plain silver band, embellished with clusters of sea glass, found in cousins.. There was nothing else int he world like it, like Belly.

"I hope she does."


	12. Chapter 12

**alright people, dont hate me. this chapter might make you screammmmmm at me. anyway, i didnt update last week because i was at the beach**

Chapter 12

Belly's POV

"I-" I stammered, searching for my words. I pressed the button on the flashlight and it switched off. I turned away and began to walk out of the house. I didn't even remember what I had come back to the house to do. All I knew was that I needed to get out of that house. I let the flashlight slip out of my hand and it fell against the wooden floor with a loud thud.

"Isabelle." Mr. FIsher's voice came from the room followed by a couple muffled noises. I continued through the house towards the door in haste. I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to hear his explanation. I didn't even want to talk to Mr. FIsher.

He had missed his son's graduation as well as cheated on Susannah. Well, I suppose most people can't call it cheating if Susannah was gone, but the fact that Mr. FIsher had missed Jere's graduation for it made me livid. I probably could never look Mr. Fisher in the eye again. I could feel something gathering in my heart. A swelling feeling that I clearly remembered. Loss. Seeing Mr. Fisher with a new woman made me feel the loss of Susannh all over again. Like a huge slap in the face.

I hadn't even noticed that tears had begun to fall from my eyes. "Isabelle, wait."

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked."" I said quietly, not wanting to turn around. "I- I should leave." I stammered again. This time, Mr, Fisher didn't protest. I turned the door knob and slammed it behind me, unintentionally. I bounded down he steps, fresh tears running down my face. I wasn't even aware of where I was running to until I hit a solid wall.

I look up and he looked as surprised to see me as I was to see him. "Belly?" he stared for a moment. "Is everything alright?"

"Wh- what are you doing here?"

"Just came back from studying abroad in Ireland at St. Andrews." he replied. "You look great."

"Thanks, you too." I replied. He was wearing a blue v neck t-shirt. His body was much more buff than I remembered. His muscles contracted beneath the thin fabric as he lifted an arm to run his fingers through his hair.

"Um, where you headed? I'd love to catch up."

"I'm going to a diner to meet Jere and Con, actually." I blinked a couple times. Was this all happening now? "You should come." the words slipped from my mouth.

"No, it's fine. You go ahead."

"Come on, it'll be fun." I insisted. What the helll am I doing, I thought. "I insist."

"Sure." he rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Why not." and Cam Cameron and I fell into step as we walked towards the diner.

Con's POV

I shoved the box back into my pocket when the door opened. I looked up and saw Belly walking in, her eyes looking a bit puffy. I was instantly on guard, standing up to go ask her what was wrong. I was getting ready to approach her when I noticed someone was walking behind her.

Cam.

"Sorry it took me so long." Belly smiled at me shyly and a wave of protectiveness washed over me. She slid into the booth I sat in as Cam pulled a chair to the end of our table.

"Cam?" Jere asked. "What a surprise."

"Hey Jere." he nodded his head aat Jere then to me. "Conrad."

"Hey Cam." I mumbled. I looked away to focus on something else and noticed Elle was trying to do the same thing. She traced patterns on the table top.

"You okay?" Jere turned to Elle who lifted her face, but not her eyes.

"Hmm? yeah." she mumbled.

"So Cam told me he studied abroad at St. Andrews." Belly attempted at striking up a conversation. I laced my fingers through hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She didn't return it. She seemed to be avoiding my eyes.

"Really?" Jere tried to sound interested. "What are you studying?"

"International affairs." Cam replied, rubbing his hands awkwardly.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you took Latin. Latin's not going to get you anywhere in international affairs. It's a dead language." I suddenly said. Belly kicked my foot and Cam laughed.

"I've been studying other languages." silence fell over the table and Cam looked at Elle. A flash of recognization fell upon his face. "Elle?"

"Hey Cam." Elle tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and Jere looked utterly surprised.

"You two know each other?" Jere asked, trying not to sound protective.

"Cam's my ex."

"Well, you just date everyone in Cousin's, don't you?" I retorted. Belly kicked me again.

Elle's POV

When I saw Cam next to Belly it all came rushing back to me. Remembering that summer that Cam and I had been together. The summer we had said we loved each other. The summer he broke up with me. The summer I saw him with another girl. It finally dawned on me. That other girl was Belly.


	13. Chapter 13

**SOrry, I've been moving and havent had a chance to write**

Chapter 13

Elle's POV

We all walked back from the diner in an awkwardly heavy silence. Conrad was obviously being protective over Belly, Jere was on edge because he could tell something was wrong with me, and Cam knew he was the odd one out. Cam had insisted on walking us all back to the house, which probably wasn't the best idea. He walked along, shoving his hands in his pockets as he strolled between us couples. Jere reached for my hand but I reflexively pulled it away before telling myself to stop. I was being irrational. Cam shouldn't make me so nervous. I confidently took Jere's hand and took a deep breath. Cam glanced over at our intertwined hands, nodding as if he now understood. He smiled to himself.

Belly still looked on edge, like something horrible had just happened. She chewed at her nails as we walked so Con couldn't hold her hand.. We turned the corner where the house was and I could have sworn Belly flinched. We continued up the stairs and Belly opened the door. "Just wait here a second."

"Um, why?" Jere asked.

"I like to be the first one in the house." she replied, before strolling into the dark house.

"I should probably get back home." Cam jabbed a thumb in his house's general direction.

"Ok come in now!" Belly shouted from inside the house. Con and Jere stared in, Jere pulling me along b the hand.

"Hold on, I'l' be in in a sec." I said. Jere looked nervously between Cam and i before sauntering into the house.

"You look good." Cam smiled.

"You too."

"So you and Jere, huh?"

"Yep." I rocked back and forth on my feet.

"Did you recognize Belly-"

"yep."

"Oh," Cam looked at his feet. "I should go." he said after a long pause.

"Yeah, you should."

"Okay, well. Goodnight. See you round." Cam leaned in instinctively as if he were about to kiss me, but I stepped towards the door.

"Unlikely." I walked into the house and shut the door behind me, my heart racing.

* * *

Belly's POV

I walked into the dark house and searched for any sign of Mr. Fisher. He was gone obviously. I shouted for the boys to come in and Con looked around the house, as if trying to figure out why I had been acting so weird. "What's going on?" Con asked.

"Nothing." I replied. Jere walked in, pulling a beer from the fridge.

"I'm starting to hate this Cam Cameron guy more and more."

"Hmm," Con replied.

"He's a nice guy."

"He's a player. And bad news."

"I'll have you know, _I_ broke up with _him_." I snapped.

"Geez, calm down. I was kidding." Jere took a swig from his beer.

"I think we've all had a long day." Con, always the rational one, piped. The front door opened and shut, and Elle walked in, looking a bit shaken up. Jere placed his beer on the counter, automatically on guard.

"I think I'm gonna head up." she motioned to the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute." Jere knitted his eyebrows, watching her go up the steps.

"Come on Belly, I want to show you something." Con said, taking my hand. I glanced at Jere who was still staring dazedly at where Elle had gone.

"Alright."

* * *

Belly's POV

We walked across the beach, the sound of the waves rushing in my ears. I watched the glowing sea sigh. "It's bioluminescent plankton." Con said, knocking me from my haze. "It's what makes the waves glow." I nodded. "Is everything okay?" Con asked as he stopped walking.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"I'm not so sure." he frowned.

"It's just- Your dad, he missed your brothers graduation." I began.

"I know." his frown deepend and I reached up to smooth out the frown lines. Con pulled me towards him by the waist.

"He missed the graduation because he was with a woman." I said under my breath. Con tensed.

"He did?" he asked. I nodded. Con sank into the sand, frowning. "Why is our dad so broken?" Con question, staring out at sea. I sat down beside him.

"I don't know." I took his hand. "But I love you. And that's got to help a little bit."

"It helps a lot, and you know that." Con leaned over, placing a kiss on my lips. He pulled back and a smile spread across my lips and he kissed me again.

This time it was electric. Depp and passionate. Con pushed me back in the sand and the rushing of the waves became louder. Con ran his fingers down my torso and rested on my hip, his other hand cupping my face.. I ran my fingers through his hand and he pulled back, saying breathlessly, "Will you marry me?"

"What?" I replied, just as out of breath as he was. He reached into his pocket and flipped open the box, revealing a gorgeous ring.

"Will you, Belly Conklin, marry me?"

"Yes." i replied, my heart racing. "Yes!" I repeated. He leaned down and kissed me again.

* * *

Jere's POV

"Elle?" I asked, pushing the door open. It creak slightly as it opened and Elle sat by the windowsill watching two figure below.

"Con proposed" she announced, turning from the window.

"That's great." I replied, taking off my shirt and walking towards her, pulling her by her belt loops closer to me.

"Mhmm." she sounded distant, and lost in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she replied. "I'm just tired." I took this as a sign to let her go. I released her and she strolled past me and climbed into my bed, fully clothed, shoes and all.

"You gonna take your shoes off at least?"

"No." she drew her hands up beneath her head. I smiled, kissing her forehead and climbing over her to get on the other side of the bed. I laid down and wrapped my arms around her. "Jere?"

"Yes?" I replied. She turned around, her lips inches from mine and her eyes serious.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled. She leaned forward and kissed me, kicking off her shoes as she did so.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I havent written in a while. Ive been trying to get thru exams and ive had writers block and i didnt want to write crappy fan fics for yall so i sowwy but now its summer so i will try to write more.**

Chapter 14

Belly's POV

My eyes fluttered open, feeling the heaviness in them from my happy tears. My tears of laughter. Tears in general. The night before, when Con had proposed to me, surprisingly involved a lot of crying. But the good crying. After he proposed to me, he gave me a piggy back ride back to the house, carrying my shoes. I couldn't stop smiling or giggling in those moments, because they were perfect. They were the kind of moments you never forgot.

After we had reached the house, he had carried me up to his bedroom and we kissed for a while. Nothing else, just kissing and then, as the clock strum 2am, we just lay in bed talking. Dreaming is more of a better word for it. We talked about the wedding, about our lives that were ahead of us, about how we were going to tell everyone. We stayed up until 6am just laughing and reminiscing.

And now that the morning had come, it took me a moment to remind myself everything. I was in Cousins. I was engaged. To Conrad FIsher. I was going to be Belly Fisher. I took a deep breath, feeling the realization consume me again. My head was heavy against Con's chest as he breathed. I pulled my head off his chest, my hair trailing across his bare chest and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Mrs. Conrad Fisher."

"Good morning." I smiled. Con reached up and pulled my face to his, pressing my lips against his. He pulled me on top of him and it was like last night all over again, but not just kissing. Definitely not just kissing.

* * *

Elle's POV

Jere was stretched across the whole bed, taking up as much space as humanly possible. I laughed, pulling myself closer to him in order to stay on the bed, but Jere noticed, and woke up.

"Just can't get enough of me, can you?" He asked, hovering over me and kissing me lightly.

"I would like to stay on the bed, if that's even possible. I swear, sometimes you take up as much space as two men."

Jere raised his eyebrow. "That's a little kinky, don't you think?"

"Shut up." I shoved his shoulder but instead he climbed on top of me, pressing all his weight down on me. "Oof."

"I think you might be in a bit of predicament." Jere winked at me.

"I can't breathe" I huffed.

"I have that effect on women often." Jere smiled, rolling off of me. I laughed, resting my head on his bare chest. There was a serious stillness as Jere played with my hair and I drug my fingers lazily across his bare skin. "Was it your first time?" Jere asked in a low voice.

I weighed my options. I could be honest and say no, with a chance that it was Jere's first and he would be hurt, or lie and say no with the chance of the opposite happening to me. "No." I breathed. Jere let out a long breath. "Was it yours?"

"No." Jere mumbled. I felt a slight disappointment in my chest, yet why I know not. "But I wish it was."

I nodded my head, feeling my eyes begin to shut again. Jere pressed his lips to my forehead.

* * *

Con's POV

Belly was silent, only the sounds of her shallow breathing coming from her. I placed a kiss on the top of her head and took a shaky breath. "I love you Belly." I whispered, although I knew she was sleeping and couldn't hear me. I drew the covers back and stepped to the floor, careful to be quiet. I heard Jere and Elle downstairs and didn't want them to her me. Why, I wasn't sure.

I decided to take a shower and pull on some fresh clothes. I ducked back into my room, seeing that Belly had taken advantage of the whole bed, and turned to go down the stairs. I rubbed my wet hair with the towel as I made it to the bottom of the stairs and the doorbell rang. I reached for the knob, not sure who to expect. I was praying that it wouldn't be my father, but the worst case scenario would be Cam. Cam would bring my whole great day crashing down, but I opened the door to find Steven.

And next to Steven stood a short redhead in a white sundress, grinning widely. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun by her ear with a yellow flower protruding . "Um, Steven. Nice to see you."

"You too, Con." Steven walked into the house, pulling me into a huge hug. I gasped for air and he let me go. "Where is everybody?" Steven walked past me and into the house.

"He's just a little eager. Sorry." Said the girl, smiling bashfully. "I'm Bayonette." her voice was accented with French origins. But most Americans call my Bay."

"Hi Bay, nice to meet you. Come on in." I opened the door wider and allowed her to walk into the house. As Bay walked after Steven, I heard Belly call my name from the top of the staircase.

"Con" she said.

"Yeah?" I looked up and saw her wrapped in the bedsheet, hiding my smirk.

"Who was that?"

"You're brother, and his-" I paused. "girlfriend?"

"No way." Belly breathed in surprise. "You mean I finally get to meet my brother's girlfriend that's been keeping him so in line?"

"I suppose." I smiled at her surprise.

"I'm headed right down!" she turned back into the room and I let out a chuckle, walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

Jere's POV

Elle sat at the kitchen counter drinking her coffee, smiling and laughing at everything I said. I suppose she was a bit giddy. "You're laughing at everything I say." I finally said.

"I know." she giggled.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Stop!" she laughed, pushing my shoulder. Steven walked into the kitchen then, looking flushed and a bit... drunk to say the least.

"Steven?"

Elle looked up from her coffee with confusion.

"Hey Jere, where's Belly?" Steven asked frantically. "Hey Elle."

"Upstairs, I think. Why?"

Steven ignored me, walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. My brotherly instincts kicked in and I realized I had to cover for my big brother. "Uh, she'll be right down. Don't go up. I think she's taking a shower and I wouldn't go up there just yet."

"But-" Steven stopped.

"She'll be down soon." I replied, taking a sip of my own coffee. Suddenly, a woman in white walked into the kitchen. "Is this the girl that's been with Steven Conklin for over a-"

"-half a year. Yes, she is." Steven finished for me, wrapping his arm around the girl. Conrad followed and then Belly, looking like she had just been... well, frisked. Her cheeks were red and her hair messy and her clothes looked like they had been pulled on in under a minute.

"Steven!" Belly threw herself at her big brother and Steven hugged his sister tight.

"Belly!"

"This is all very touching, but um. Steven, you want to tell us why you're here?" I asked. Elle kicked my shin giving me her infamous _you're being rude _glare.

"Well, if you would like to really know-" Steven, letting go of his little sister and taking the stranger's hand, smiled. "We're getting married!"

There was a stillness in the air suddenly. I could see Belly, fighting back her surprise. She looked like she almost couldn't breathe. And Con, furrowing his brow as if he didn't believe it. Ele and I exchanged glances. Things were about to get much more complicated.

**reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jere's POV

"That's... great!" Elle exclaimed, seeming to be the only person with the ability to talk. I was just as shocked as Con and Belly, who both stood, shell shocked. I had to admit that I felt bad for my big brother, realizing that all his plans and hard work were just thwarted. Then again, there as a strange but guilty satisfaction that Con's engagement was being ruined just as much as mine was. I told myself to stop it. I was being irrational.

And so was Steven! Barging in on a morning like this. We had all been happy and just had good night sleeps and Con and Belly had gotten engaged and then Steven screws it up. I couldn't fully blame him though, he couldn't have known. Belly looked on the verge of tears, which would honestly break my heart, so I decided to pipe in.

"Hey, Steven, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked. I nodded to Elle to take Bay with her so Con and Belly could have some time alone.

"I guess. Why aren't you guys excited?" Steven insisted.

"Just, come on." I pushed Steven by his shoulders towards the front door and onto the front porch. When the door closed, Steven looked exasperated.

"What the hell, dude?"

"Steven, don;t you think this is a little... quick?"

"What do you mean?" Steven was obviously confused.

"This engagement. You've only been together for half a year and-" _and your little sister just got engaged_.

"Great! My mom said the same thing! She said I was moving it too fast, but that never stopped you and Belly!" Steven was getting worked up. But what he said hit me hard and I realized that what he was saying was true. "I mean as soon as I find a sweet girl who I love and who loves me, and I want to get married, everyone's like NO STEVEN! What the hell?"

"Steven, just listen to me-"

"No! You listen to me! I left for college and all the sudden you and Con and Belly just pushed me out of your lives and as soon as I come back, everyone's buddy buddy and hes a girl friend. Why can't I have that? Don't I deserve to be happy?"

"Of course you do, Steven. but-"

"Don't even say anything, Jere. You tried to marry my sister after, what a year of dating? How is this any different."

"we had known each other for years-"

"And you cheated on her? So that's how you decide you want to marry her?! Seriously Jere, you're so shallow!" Steven opened the door and barged in, calling after Bay insisting that it was time to leave. I held my breath, realizing the words Steven had just said to me.

* * *

Belly's POV

Thank God Jere had taken the initiative to give me and Con some time alone. i almost wanted to hug Jere. As soon as Elle and Bay, Jere and Steven had left the room, I turned to Con. "Belly, I didn't know they-"

"I know you didn't." I nodded. "It shouldn't be that big of a deal, I mean we're just getting engaged at the same time, it's just-"

"What is it?" Con lifted his hand to rest on my cheek. I lifted my hand over his.

"I think Steven's making a mistake." _like the one I made with Jere. _But I didn't say that.

"I'm sure they're going to be fine, Belly. Bay seems nice." Con tried to reason.

I glanced at the floor. "I don't know, I just don't want to see him get hurt like I did." the words slipped from my mouth and Con pulled my into his arms.

"I know Belly."

Just then, Steven stormed in, past us and towards where Elle had gone. "Bay! Come on! Let's go!" I expected Jere to come inside too, but he was nowhere to be found. "Bay!" Steven staggered.

"Oh God, He's drunk." I mumbled, walking towards him. "Steven, come on. You don't need to be driving, just stay here for the night."

"What, are you gonna tell me I'm making a mistake too? Cause that's what everyone's telling me and-" Steven slurred. he wasn't normally like this.

"Steven! What's gotten into you!" I wondered, what could drive him to get so drunk that he would act like this. "Steven, what happened?"

"Leave me alone!" he shouted, and like a crack of lightning, his hand cracked across my face. I was so taken aback, I didn't know what to do. I fell to the floor with complete shock. I was too shocked to even cry. Con rushed forward and gripped Steven by his shirt.

"I think you need to leave." Con warned, level headily.

"He shouldn't be driving." Elle's voice came around the corner. "Bay doesn't understand that we have to drive on the right side of the road here, either."

"Fine, I'll drive them." I offered.

"No, I will" Con countered.

"I can drive myself." Steven yanked his shirt from Con's grip.

"Don't be crazy. You two stay here." Elle said, glancing between Con and I. I realized she wanted us to stay and get away from Steven for a while. "I'll drive them. I have to go get some things from my apartment anyway."

"You can't drive me, you dont have my keys!" Steven shouted.

"But I do." Con, who had obviously pick-pocketed my brother, tossed the keys to Elle.

"Where's Jere? He could come with me." Elle asked.

"He left." Steven scoffed.

"Oh." Elle frowned. "I suppose it's just you, me, and Bay then.

* * *

Jere's POV

After standing on the front porch in pure shock for a while, I bounded down the steps. I needed to get away from all of this. After hearing what Steven really had to say about me, I needed to get out. I decided on taking a walk to the dinner, ignoring the bad feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

Elle's POV

I felt like a mom gathering up a couple toddlers as I buckled the couple into their respected seats. Bay sat in the back and Steven in the passenger seat. I climbed into the drivers seat and started the car, backing out and heading down the highway towards Steven's home. I had been to a couple dinner's at Belly's mom's house with Jere. Jere had told me that a dinner with Belly's mom was a more fitting 'meet the parents dinner' than dinner with his father, so I knew my way there.

"Do you know where Jere went?" I asked, glancing at Steven. I noticed that outside it had begun to rain and I slowed down.

"I think I made him mad." Steven shrugged like he didn't even care.

"What'd you say to him?"

"I yelled at him about how he hurt Belly."

I glanced sideways at Steven. "What are you talking about?"

"He didn't tell you that they had been engaged? Typical. He was always self conscious about it afterwards." he scoffed.

"No, he told me. But what exactly did you say?"

"I told him about when he cheated on Belly."

"He did what?" I asked, realizing I had never heard the story told by anyone other than Jere.

Steven laughed. "He slept with another girl while he was with my sister. You should know the story."

"He wouldn't do that." I tried to reassure myself.

"Oh, but he did. In fact, he might even be doing it behind your back. You just wouldn't know it."

"Shut up Steven, you're drunk."

"Am I?" he asked. "Am I really?"

"Yes, you are."

"Or am I just crazy like everyone else says, huh?" Steven snatched the wheel quicker than I could react and we veered off the road and to the right. Luckily, we didn't hit any cars and I gained control of the wheel before we were sent skidding down into the woods below.

"Steven stop!" Bay piped from the back.

"What the hell!" I screamed, but he let go of the wheel as I braked hard. "Dude!" I shouted. "Stay on your side of the effing car!" Steven was silent and I pressed the accelerator slightly. The wheels spun. "Shit. Not we're stuck."

"Try pressing the accelerator again." Bay offered.

"No, I don't want to over correct and fly across the median. We'll have to-" but my train of thought was shattered, as well as almost every bone in my body as a truck barreled into the car.

**ERMAGERSH so reviews would be so freaking amazing guiezzz! **

**BTW if you want to read some of my original works, I have a story called Remember Me Always available on fictionpress and wattpad under the same username Im using here (thecautionarytale) so go check it out, I'd really appreciate it**


End file.
